


Tease

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt's tongue is wonderfully wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9676128494/oh-god-if-he-keeps-this-up-shes-going-to-come).

Oh, god. If he keeps this up, she’s going to come in no time.

Hoyt’s tongue is like fire against her skin: he’s like light, like life, like the sun itself. He traces her hipbone and lets his teeth run over her skin; it’s blunt compared to her fangs, hardly anything at all, but she shivers all the same.

The crotch of her underwear is damp with need. She can feel an ache inside of her, real big and empty. It’s like she’s hungry, but it’s more than blood she needs, so much more.

The short strands of Hoyt’s hair tickle her belly as he move, licking his way down her hipbone to the elastic of her panties. She leans against the wall and feels a tremble run through her; this is it, she’s going to get what she wants, get him right where she wants him.

His fingers hook into the waistband but he doesn’t pull them down. His tongue traces the faint imprint where the material has clung to her skin all day. She bites on her bottom lip and nearly dies when she feels the heated press of his breath against her skin.

“Hoyt,” she pleads, her throat hoarse with need.

He looks up at her with those puppy dog eyes of his, with a great on his face like butter wouldn’t melt. Sweet and strong, that’s her Hoyt, but he’s got the kinda tongue the devil himself would be envious of.

He pulls her panties down inch by slow, slow inch until they drop all the way to her ankles. With gentle pressure on the inside of her legs, he coaxes her to spread them apart – exposing herself to him, every inch. There’s a rush between her thighs, wet and eager; she feels like she’s melting.

And then his fingers spread her open and he licks in close, his tongue all over her, inside her.

She’s not melting any more, just falling apart. It’s the sweetest thing she’s ever known.


End file.
